Online polls and surveys are often used to obtain information relating to specific topics from general or specific population groups. The information derived from such polls and surveys may be used for a variety of purposes, including, but not limited to, marketing studies, product development, political polls, customer satisfaction surveys, medical questionnaires, etc. Crowd-sourcing is increasingly being used to implement these types of online polls and surveys. In this regard, many crowd-sourcing systems perform tasks such as attracting crowd-sourced workers, building and presenting polls and surveys, consolidating poll and survey results, managing payment to workers, etc.